


Loving the Pain

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Donghae likes the pain.





	Loving the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: BDSM. Like a lot. This deals with consensual pain giving/receiving and a sub/dom relationship.

Donghae likes the pain.

He really does. He loves it when he's 'punished,' when Hyukjae is behind him, making him get on all fours, telling him to count each hit, searing the rounded flesh of his ass with either a bare hand or the small paddle they liked to keep on hand.

The pain always released him from whatever he was feeling, getting him outside of his brain. Hyukjae had been a little reluctant at first, only seeing the violence of it, and it had taken Donghae several months to convince his boyfriend that he not only _wanted_ to be spanked (and sometimes hit) but he _needed_ it.

He needed to get out of his brain on occasion, to quiet down the insistent press of outside voices - the voices that squealed when he and Hyukjae would even glance at each other onstage, but would also profess a desire to be with him, the voices that silently condemned any relationship that was based on love, but wasn't strictly heterosexual - he needed an escape from it all. And the pain gave him that.

They'd developed a code word of sorts when Donghae was needing his escape - a simple word, overlooked in the course of normal discussion - and when he said it, he always made sure to meet Hyukjae's eyes, giving permission. Hyukjae's eyes would always darken the slightest bit, his tongue rushing out to wet his lips, and his lips would twitch the slightest bit upwards.

And tonight was no different.

They'd gone out to eat with the other members, but the dorms would be mostly empty. He and Hyukjae were planning on going home for the night - home to where they wouldn't bother others, where it didn't matter what the outside world thought at all – home was where Hyukjae loved Donghae, and Donghae loved Hyukjae and they could say it and show it all they wanted there.

Most of their toys had (much to everyone who still lived at the dorms' relief) been moved to their house, only a few items remaining at the dorms. And Donghae felt himself counting the minutes until the door closed behind them.

***

He felt that little thrill when the door to their house closed behind them, Hyukjae roughly grabbing his shoulders and tilting his chin up. "What do you need, baby?" he asked, his voice gentle despite the harsh actions.

"I need to get out of my head," Donghae answered honestly. "It's getting too loud again."

Hyukjae looked at him, considering. Hyukjae had only denied him a couple of times, deeming his mood and head to be not right, and on those nights, had held him as he cried and shook most of it out. Tonight, he knew what he was asking for, knew himself enough to know that his mind was in the right place. And Hyukjae could easily see that.

Finally he nodded. "Go to the bedroom, take your clothes off and put them in the laundry. I will be in there in a few minutes."

Donghae smiled and nodded, knowing that Hyukjae needed to prepare himself, just as he prepared by following Hyukjae's orders. Hyukjae sometimes found it difficult to take on his role to dominate and cause pain to Donghae, but Donghae loved Hyukjae even more for the fact that he was willing to put aside his own insecurities and give Donghae what he needed.

Reaching the bedroom, he slowly removed his clothes, breathing deeply and evenly. He had a certain ritual when their sex life involved pain, and he found his brain slipping into the proper mindset of a submissive and a masochist with ease as he performed the familiar tasks of stripping his clothes, putting them in the laundry, pulling the covers off and reaching into the nightstand drawer and pulling a couple of condoms and the bottle of lube out.

Everything else was up to Hyukjae - toys, paddles, bindings - all of it was the elder's decision.

Folding his hands, he kneeled in front of the bed, his feet barely brushing the covers, his knees resting on a plush rug, and he waited on Hyukjae to appear in the bedroom. His head ducked as he heard the door open, and he kept his eyes lowered as he heard Hyukjae come in, his footsteps stopping in front of him.

"Stand up."

Donghae rushed to follow the order, keeping his eyes down.

"Look at me." He looked directly into Hyukjae's single-lidded eyes, loving that his hair had been styled up that day, giving him a sharper look.

"Are you well?" Donghae nodded once. "What is your safe word?"

Donghae forced the smile down. "Turtle," he promptly replied.

"Tell me the rules."

"I will never be hit in anger or with malice. From this point on, you are my master, and I am your willing submissive to bend to your will. The game will continue until we have both come or I have said the safe word." He paused for a second. "I love you, Hyukjae," he said with absolute conviction.

There was the brief flash of Hyukjae's beloved gummy smile before a smirk replaced it, smooth hands roughly catching his jaw. "Bend over and place your hands on the bed."

Donghae almost tripped on the covers in his haste to obey the command, his body nearly quivering with the absolute _need_ for some pain. He breathed out slowly as Hyukjae reached out and set his hand possessively on Donghae's ass, rubbing the rounded skin slightly before abruptly smacking it with some muscle power behind it. Donghae bit back the pleased whimper and curled his fingers into the bed.

"How many do you think you deserve?" Hyukjae's voice was sharp and precise.

Donghae thought for a moment. He'd been good. He knew that he had been, but he didn't want to be greedy. "If it pleases you, sir, I deserve seven."

Donghae knew his limit was ten, knew that Hyukjae would never hit him more than ten times, and he also knew that each hit would be delivered full force (even though that had taken a while to convince Hyukjae to do). Hyukjae was silent for a moment, considering. Donghae's knees were starting to shake a bit, but he held on, waiting. Seven hits would be just enough to get his head where it needed to be. Eight or nine was a little more preferable and more common, but it was rare that he got to experience all ten. Seven was a good starting number, and if he pleased Hyukjae well, he might get an extra hit or three.

"Only seven?" Hyukjae asked. "Why so low when I know that you want to ask for all ten?"

Donghae gulped. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't want to be greedy."

He could hear Hyukjae sigh behind him. "We'll see if you deserve ten."

Donghae was nearly sent to his knees with the all-consuming rush of blood, lust, and endorphin. "Thank you, sir."

Hyukjae continued to rub Donghae's ass, his fingers occasionally slipping between the cheeks to tease the tight ring of muscle, before lightly slapping at the skin. "Move up on the bed more. I'm binding your hands. You should not be stretching at all, but your feet should still be on the ground."

His dick twitched at this, his breath speeding up. It was an uncomfortable position, but he was never in it for very long. Moving forward, his breath left in a hiss as his back arched downwards, and he shifted his hips a little to relieve the discomfort. He felt the bed shift a little as Hyukjae pulled one leather wrist cuff to the end of its cord before the cool leather met his warmer skin. Hyukjae crawled up on the bed to give the same treatment to the other hand, making sure that the binds were not too tight nor too loose, and that Donghae was not too uncomfortable. Hyukjae moved down the bed a little more and Donghae lifted his chest off of the bed a little, testing exactly how much slack he had, and finding it was more than enough for him to rise up to bring his head level to Hyukjae's chest. He licked his lips as he saw the half-hard length appear in front of his eyes.

He never needed to ask, permission already granted for him to drop his head, coaxing Hyukjae's erection to full length by teasingly circling his tongue over the head, then dropping his head down just enough to take about half of it in his mouth, his tongue eagerly flicking across the slit or putting pressure right on the vein, any trick he knew that would please Hyukjae.

He wanted those three extra hits.

He could taste the pre-come staining his mouth and almost half wished that he wasn't bound so he could take the now fully hard dick all the way into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat, but he made do and went down as far as he was able to, relishing Hyukjae's deep moan. His breath hissed in as Hyukjae roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth off of his dick, panting harshly. "You really are trying to get all ten, aren't you?" Hyukjae growled.

"My pleasure is yours. I only want to please you," Donghae said, his hands fisting to keep himself from his knees buckling and humping the bed.

Hyukjae's hold of his hair loosened, and he felt the same fingers run soothingly through the strands of hair he had just grabbed. "Very well. You'll get your ten."

"Thank you, sir," Donghae promptly answered, his entire body now quivering in anticipation.

Hyukjae chuckled a little and stepped off of the bed. Donghae heard Hyukjae opening a drawer - hopefully it was the drawer he was not allowed to touch unless given permission - and then the teasing hand was back, caressing his back and ass, occasionally reaching around to tug at his hard dick, when the sudden smack of a paddle landing sharply on his ass drew an involuntary noise from him. He wet his lips, feeling gust of air as the paddle was flipped over, the soft felt of the other side brushing across the still-stinging spot. Swallowing, he cleared his throat. "One."

By the time he got to six, his knees were shaking and he was dripping pre-come onto the sheet below. The next spank made him cry out, his brain swimming as he finally got outside of his own head, his thoughts filled with nothing but the present moment, with only Hyukjae and the incredible sense of pain/pleasure.

When he was weakly calling out "Ten," his legs were close to giving out, he was so hard it was painful, but he was so _there_ and in the moment that he ignored the minor discomforts of stinging flesh and eagerly crawled up on the bed when Hyukjae ordered him to do so, his ass high in the air, his back crying in relief at the more manageable angle, a few tears drying on his cheeks, and he only whimpered as Hyukjae slipped a cool, slick finger inside him, his head coming to rest on his fists.

"You really are such a good little submissive," Hyukjae praised as he eased another finger inside Donghae, beginning the process of stretching him out. Donghae smiled, internally pleased at having pleased his lover enough to have him raining praises down on him and wiggled his hips a little to let Hyukjae know that he was heard and acknowledged. "Such a horny little masochist," Hyukjae chuckled as he added another finger.

"For you, sir, always." 


End file.
